Twilight
Summary of Book '' Twilight'' is a series of four vampire-themed fantasy romance novels by American author Stephenie Meyer. It charts a period in the life of Isabella "Bella" Swan, a teenage girl who moves to Forks, Washington, and falls in love with a 104-year-old vampire named Edward Cullen. The series is told primarily from Bella's point of view, with the epilogue of Eclipse and Part II of Breaking Dawn being told from the viewpoint of character Jacob Black, a werewolf. The unpublished Midnight Sun is a retelling of the first book, Twilight, from Edward Cullen's point of view. The novella The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, which tells the story of a newborn vampire who appeared in Eclipse, was published on June 5, 2010 as a hardcover book and on June 7 as a free online ebook. The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, a definitive encyclopedic reference with nearly 100 full colour illustrations, was released in bookstores on April 12, 2011. Since the release of the first novel, Twilight, in 2005, the books have gained immense popularity and commercial success around the world. The series is most popular among young adults; the four books have won multiple awards, most notably the 2008 British Book Award for "Children's Book of the Year" for Breaking Dawn, while the series as a whole won the 2009 Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Book. As of October 2010, the series has sold over 116 million copies worldwide with translations into at least 38 different languages around the globe. The four Twilight books have consecutively set records as the biggest selling novels of 2008 on the USA Today Best-Selling Books list and have spent over 235 weeks on the New York Times Best Seller list for Children's Series Books. Thus far, the first three books have been made into a series of motion pictures by Summit Entertainment; the film adaptation of Twilight was released in 2008 and the second, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, was released on November 20, 2009. The third film, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, was released June 30, 2010. For more information about Twilight, visit Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan, here or here. Books and Movies Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End, Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End']]: Edward appears saying he's moody. *[[Cliffordfield, Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']] The Twilight Saga: Eclipse: The 3rd movie of the series gets spoofed with an alternate ending. *[[Class of the Titans, Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']] [[Class of the Titans|'Class of the Titans']]: Edward and Jacob cameo in the audience. *[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']]: Little Rid Riding Hood thinks the wolf is Jacob, whom gets dragged by Twilight fangirls. *[[Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']] K-Stew's Beef Stew: Kristen Stewart gets spoofed in a beef stew commercial making people depressed like her character Bella. *[[Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Episode 18']] [[Are You Karate Kidding Me?|'Are You Karate Kidding Me?']]: Bella and Edward were competitors in the chicken fight. *[[Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Episode 18']] Rejected... Auditions: Fred Figglehorn acted like Edward Cullen. *[[Hops/Naru-210|'Episode 19']] Cullen Clear: Edward gets spoofed alongside with Clean & Clear in this ad. *[[Pooh Grit/Not-a-Fan-a-Montana|'Episode 21']] Cobrah: Cameo as seen in Episode 7, Stephenie Meyer is also interviewed. *[[Twigh School Musical/Avenger Time|'Episode 23']] [[Twigh School Musical|'Twigh School Musical']]: The movie gets spoofed alongside with High School Musical. *[[ArThor/The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']] [[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']]: The book gets spoofed alongside with the Big Bang Theory. 'Season 2' *[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody/Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 10 (36)']] Celebrity Superpowers: The giant robot praised Robert Pattinson's role in this movie. *[[Money Ball Z/Green Care Bear|'Episode 12 (38)']] MAD News: The MAD News anchor is more excited about the fourth movie than life on other planets. *[[Spy vs. Spy Kids/The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 13 (39)']] Abs-Duction: Taylor Lautner says these "Twilight" movies will run forever. Also, Twilight posters can be seen. *[[Twilight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue|'Episode 16 (42)']] [[Twilight: Staking Dawn|'Twilight: Staking Dawn']]: The 4th movie gets spoofed alongside with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks/That's What Superfriends Are For|'Episode 20 (46)']] Taylor Lautner's Deleted Twilight Shirtless Scenes: The movies get spoofed with deleted shirtless scenes. *[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 20 (46)']] [[That's What Super Friends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']]: Batman and Kid Flash were watching Twilight at the movies. 'Season 3' *[[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Episode 3 (55)']] MADvent Calendar: Scientists warn that you could go blind watching the Twilight Saga: Eclipse. *'''Episode 75: Twilight: Breaking Down: '''The Second half of ''the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, ''Gets Parodied. Category:Book Category:Movie